mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiko
Reiko is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat series fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4. He later reappears in the Mortal Kombat X Comic and as a downloadable character in the game. He was released in Kombat Pack 3: Redemption the last of the four alongside costumes for Raiden, Jacqui and Kotal Kahn, and a new arena, Bloodhaven. His individual pack was named Reborn Pack. About Reiko Reiko is a grim and stoic looking man with a penchant for brutality. He was originally introduced in a typical ninja archetype in Mortal Kombat 4. Reiko also has several similarities to Shao Kahn and has developed a desire to become the ruler of Outworld. Appearance In his first appearance, Reiko appeared as a male adult with glowing blue eyes and black markings on his face, similar to Shang Tsung's in MK3, and black hair featuring white highlights on the sides. Much like many of the characters that debuted in MK4, Reiko bore a facial semblance to another person in the MK team, with the case of Reiko being Ed Boon himself. His attire was the standard ninja outfit with a maroon sheen, although he lacked the traditional mask. This outfit was used in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon as his alternate costume. On the back of the outfit was the insignia of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Making his reappearance in Armageddon, he was redesigned to feature an outfit strikingly similar to Shao Kahn, as referencing to him fancying wearing his helmet and pretending to be him when he was not around. However, unlike Shao Kahn, he wears pants and his skin is slightly tanned. It is clear that, much like Quan Chi, Reiko's outfit is signature as he returns in MKX with the same attire he donned in the original timeline. * Dark Arts: Does not wear gloves. * Blood Reign: Does not wear chest harness, shoulder plates, and arm spikes, and eyes glow red. * Warlord: Eyes glow blue. Combat characteristics Often mistaken for Shao Kahn, Reiko has been seen to put on Shao Kahn's helmet and expresses his wish to replace the emperor someday. Reiko's noncanonical Armageddon ending again involves him wearing Kahn's helmet, but he becomes more powerful than Kahn after defeating Blaze, "transforming him into a warlord of unprecedented savagery." General to his army, Reiko's superior strength and ruthless proved his worth to the emperor and was taken under his wing. Reiko has also been a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow where he worked formerly with Noob and Tanya under the command of Quan Chi. A former general to Shinnok's army as well, Reiko rebirth allowed him to learn black magic from his former leaders, which is revealed in MKX. During the MKX comic, he serves as Mileena's adviser while secretly intending to use Mileena to claim Outworld's throne for his own. His suicide attempt lead Reiko to finally fullfill his blood reign, as a new Blood God. Variations * Dark Arts: Adds banishment-based attacks and special moves. * Blood Reign: Adds blood-based attacks and special moves. * Warlord: Adds Shao Kahn-based attacks and special moves. Signature moves *'Assassin Throwing Stars:' Reiko throws a stack of shurikens at the opponent all at once. In Armageddon, he throws them one-by-one. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Quick Spin Behind:' Reiko does a quick top-like spin and slides around the opponent to their back in one quick motion. Also known as "3D Teleport", as it is a prime example of MK4's quasi-3D. (MK4, MKG) *'Vertical Teleport:' Reiko leaps upwards disappearing in the air, then reappears behind the opponent coming up through the ground. This attack was borrowed from Noob Saibot. Reiko can forego the slam & instead attack the opponent normally when he comes up, whereas Noob could not. (MK4, MKG) **'Shadow Grab', While performing the Vertical Teleport, Reiko grabs and slams the opponent to the ground upon reappearing behind them. Copied from Noob Saibot's Teleport Slam. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Devastating Flip Kick:' Reiko twists his body in an impossible fashion, landing a backflip kick with one foot without his opposite foot even leaving the ground. Li Mei received this move later in Deadly Alliance and Deception under the name Carnival Spin. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Charge:' Reiko charges at the opponent, grabs their head, and slams it on the ground. (MKX) **It can be done in air and acts similar to Anti-Air Charge. *'Anti-Air Charge:' Reiko jumps in the air to grab an airborne opponent and smash them to the ground. (MKX) **In the Dark Arts variation, it can be meter burned (before the opponent hits the ground) to teleport the opponent in front of him, in-air, for a nuetra-jump attack. *'Dark Energy:' Reiko raises his hand and blasts a ball of energy at the opponent that drains their meter for a short time. (MKX - Dark Arts) **'Evil Art', also disables their ability to block. *'Teleport:' Reiko teleports behind the opponent. (MKX - Dark Arts) *'Banish:' Reiko claps his hands together and transports the opponent away, damaging them the longer they're gone. This move has close, medium, and far distances. (MKX - Dark Arts) **'Be Gone!', the player can hold the input button longer to further damage the opponent. *'Blood Spike:' Reiko jams his fist into the ground, releasing a giant crystallized blood spike that immobilizes the opponent. This move takes a small portion of his health as well. (MKX - Blood Reign) *'Transfusion:' Reiko grabs the opponent and drain their health. This will also replenish a small portion of his health. (MKX - Blood Reign) *'Blood Trident:' Reiko slashes his hand with a kamidogu and forms a trident to which he unlocks various basic and special moves for a limited time. This move takes a small portion of his health as well. (MKX - Blood Reign) **'Scoop', sweeps his opponent off their feet and launch them over his head. **'Anti-Air Pierce', pierces an airborne opponent and slams them behind him. *'Charging Pain': Reiko performs a headbutt ram similar to Shao Kahn's shoulder charge, but with a blue-ish energy representation of Shao Kahn's helmet covering his head. In MKX, it is called Headbutt. (MK:A, MKX - Warlord) **'Headstrong', adds armor and increased damage. *'Hammer Swing:' Reiko uppercuts the opponent with his hammer, also allowing a possible juggling combo if the move connects. (MKX - Warlord) **'Kahn Swing', adds armor and increased damage. *'Hammer Cut:' Reiko sweeps the foe with his hammer. (MKX - Warlord) **'Brute Sweep', adds armor and increased damage. *'Hammer Down:' Reiko smashes his opponent to the ground with his hammer. (MKX - Warlord) **'Kahn Smash', adds armor and increased damage. *'X-Ray Move - My Rightful Claim:' Reiko pushes the opponent to initiate the x-ray. Then he elbows the opponent's chin, smashing it and sending them flying. He then teleports behind them, in air, and performs a German suplex, snapping their neck. He finishes by delivering a powerful kick to their face, craving it in. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Reiko lifts his foe up & power bombs them into the floor while shouting random gibberish. If performed too close to a wall, Reiko will instead whipslam his foe to the ground. (MK4) *'Shoulder Break:' Reiko turns his foe around & quickly wrenches both of their arms upward in reverse. His foe can be attacked before they are able to turn back around. (MK4) *'Throw:' Reiko rips out the opponent's stomach and crushes it before delivering a powerful punch to knock them back. (MKX) **In his Blood Reign variation, he will absorb the stomach after crushing it and replenish health. Fatalities *'Thrust Kick:' Reiko delivers a mighty kick to the opponent's torso which causes it to fly straight off as the arms and head are left spinning in midair. The legs crumple to the ground, with the arms and head landing on the ground one-by-one moments later. (MK4, MKG) *'Shuriken Barrage:' Reiko throws a deadly multitude of shurikens at the opponent, covering the entire body before throwing the last one to the head. The opponent then dies in a puddle of their own blood. (MK4, MKG) *'Vessel:' Reiko stabs the opponent with a kamidogu in the shoulder and they begin to melt, much in the way he was killed in the comics. Then he finishes them by gouging out their eyes and splitting their head in half. (MKX) Brutalities *'Throwback:' Reiko grabs the opponent and performs a unique Throw that, first, smacks the opponent to turn them around, then wrenches their arms upward, breaking them off. He finishes by delivering a powerful thrust kick that knocks their head off as well. Must have at least 60% health in final round. (MKX) *'Body Buster:' Reiko performs his Anti-Air Charge and smashes the opponent's upper body to bits on impact. Must jump 5 times during match. First round must end in less than 45-seconds. (MKX) *'Example:' Reiko performs his Dark Energy on the opponent and burns off the opponent's skin. Last hit in all rounds must be Dark Energy or Evil Art. (MKX - Dark Arts) *'...:' TBA ... (MKX - Dark Arts - Secret) *'Blood Hydrant:' Reiko uses his Anti-Air Pierce on the opponent after spawning his Blood Trident and drains the opponent of life. The attack will change his outfit to his Blood God outfit from the MKX Comic. Trident cannot be spawned for more than 5 seconds. Press 5 after opponent is pierced. (MKX - Blood Reign) *'Reiko Smash!:' Reiko does his Kahn Smash and smashes the opponent's upper body to bits. Must land all special moves in variation. Must forward dash before completing attack. (MKX - True Kahn) *'Charging Death:' Reiko performs his Headbutt on the opponent and their head goes flying off. Must be jump distance. Must land 15 high attacks during match. (MKX - True Kahn - Secret) Trivia *His face has markings on it that are vaguely similar to Shang Tsung's appearance in MK3. *Although Reiko's outfit is essentially a minor modification of the standard Male Ninja outfit, he is generally never grouped with them. *He appears in the background of the Pit II stage fighting Daegon, Frost, Kenshi, or Sareena. *He plays like a mixture of Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat (2011), and General Zod from Injustice: Gods Among Us. His stance is also similar to Zod's. **In his Blood Reign variation, when he equips his blood-made trident, he plays Aquaman from the latter series. **He also can replace Goro as a sub-boss. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he walks forward with a replica of Shao Kahn's helmet on. *Taunt: Explodes a ball of energy and absorbs it. *When both characters are ready, he walks away laughing confidently. Intro: *When he speaks first, he walks forward with his hands behind his back as he says his line; then pans behind his side as he spawns a book of dark magic and reads it (the opponent says their line); then he then says the beginning of his line while reading and finishes after teleporting the book away. *When he speaks second, he is lifted in, sitting on a throne by peasants; (the opponent says their line) peasants stop while being faded out; Reiko says his line as the weight of his throne crushes the peasants beneath him; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **'Dark Arts:' A spark of energy. (Portal to another dimension) **'Blood Reign:' A Kamidogu. **'True Kahn:' Shao Kahn's helmet. *Breaker: He sends a flurry of shuriken stars to swarm around him. *Alternate Color: **Original Costume - Pants turn red and cloth turns black. *When he wins a round, he laughs at the opponent. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he'll walk backwards away from the opponent with a shuriken in hand and will say a line. *Outro: He will turn and walk away from opponent, then he will appear on Outworld's Throne with subjects bowing before him. *After Brutality: he spawns his spell book and reads it. He will also say a line. *Before Faction Kill: He will spawn a hammer and throw it over his shoulder. Quotes About Gameplay: *''"Reiko is a all-around versatile character that can deliver damaging combos at any range."'' *'Kombat Klass:' Reiko vs. Mileena to open. **Part 1:"..." **Part 2: "." "(Dark Arts in-depth)" **Part 3: "." "(Blood Reign in-depth)" **Part 4: "." "(True Kahn in-depth) " **Part 5: ... Gallery Add. Category:Venommm Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters